


Duel du cœur

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ce tag était tout choisi, F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Si ça n'avait été que les sous-entendus d'Alya.Ou simplement le flirt grossier d'Adrien, Chat Noir.Ça aurait été, mais...Les deux ? Marinette n'était pas sûre de savoir comment réagir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 3





	Duel du cœur

Marinette ne savait pas trop ce qu’il se passait. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de son imagination, pas vrai ? Peut-être qu’elle se montait juste les idées à la tête, mais…

– Hey, Mari !

Alya s’approcha d’elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la saluer. Ce n’était pas inhabituel, elles avaient toujours eu une amitié très tactile. Ce qui l’était beaucoup moins, par contre, c’était la manière qu’avaient ses mains de rester le plus longtemps possible sur elle alors qu’elle se détachait. Et ça avait le don de mettre la fille aux cheveux noirs dans tous ses états.

Enfin…S’il n’y avait que ça, ce ne serait pas si problématique que ça.

Non, parce que si sa meilleure amie se contentait de contacts légèrement prolongés, de regards qui pourrait tout vouloir dire, et de paroles disant à demi-mot les mêmes choses que ses yeux ; Adrien, lui, était beaucoup plus direct.

Parce qu’Alya n’était pas la seule à faire des avances, enfin, si elle en faisait véritablement, et que cela ne venait pas de Marinette, qui ressentait chaque contact avec elle de manière exacerbée. Son cher blond, maître de son cœur depuis trois ans déjà, s’y était mis aussi.

Bon, la raison de cela était que les deux héros de Paris s’étaient dévoilés, découvrant des visages familiers sous les masques.

Si cet évènement avait renforcé les sentiments que le chat portait à la coccinelle, du côté de l’héroïne rouge, c’était plus confus. En effet, elle n’avait jamais pensé à Chat Noir comme autre chose que son meilleur ami. Vous me direz, elle n’avait jamais pensé à Alya ainsi avant tout ça…

Ainsi, après la révélation, Marinette avait demandé du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Et c’était durant ce temps-là que sa meilleure amie avait commencé à agir comme ça. Ou du moins qu’elle avait eu conscience qu’elle agissait comme ça.

Et la voici, dans les dix secondes suivant son entrée dans la pièce, elle avait déjà reçu une réplique à l’eau de rose plutôt moyenne, et un baise-main de la part du blond aux yeux verts. Heureusement que l’assimiler à Chat Noir lui permettait de ne plus perdre ses mots face à lui, car ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses joues devait trahir l’ébullition de son esprit.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : Repenser aux actions d’Adrien durant l’heure qui suivait, ou être à côté d’Alya durant cette même heure. Parce que niveau concentration, elle savait très bien que ce n’était pas génial.

Bien sûr, elle savait que sa meilleure amie se retenait de faire…Quoi qu’elle fasse…la plupart du temps (de cours), pour que Marinette puisse suivre et ne pas être en échec scolaire. C’était la moindre des choses.

Cependant, la fille aux yeux bleus restait incertaine sur le fait que celle aux yeux noisette soit consciente de l’effet qu’elle lui faisait. Après tout, elle n’avait jamais dit clairement qu’elle l’aimait. Elle décida donc de la confronter à ce sujet, et d’essayer de l’oublier si tout ceci n’était lié qu’au fait qu’elle fasse plus attention à cela maintenant.

– Alya ? Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Elle savait que ses joues étaient écarlates, et ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Heureusement qu’il n’y avait que sa meilleure amie pour la voir dans cet état.

– Oui, bien sûr. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, puis la referma, ne sachant trop comment formuler, la question, avant de soupirer, de secouer la tête, et de demander.

– Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

– De quoi ?

Mais la fille aux cheveux noirs voyait bien dans le regard de l’autre qu’elle se doutait de quoi elle parlait.

– Eh bien…Enfin…Tu sais…Tu es un peu plus proche que d’habitude…Et…Enfin…Je…

Alya rigola légèrement, et répondit.

– Ok, j’ai compris, ne t’en fais pas. Et… **Elle rougit légèrement à son tour.** Oui. C’est volontaire de ma part. Si ça te dérange, je peux arrêter. Je comprendrais, ne t’en fais pas.

Marinette ne sut trop que répondre à cela. Elle ne savait pas trop que penser de la situation, certes, elle parviendrait probablement à ne plus être tiraillée entre Adrien et elle, mais…Est-ce qu’elle voulait réellement abandonner l’idée d’être avec Alya, si elle oubliait le modèle un jour ?

Elle joua avec ses doigts, mal à l’aise, avant de répondre.

– N-Non…ça ne me dérange pas…

La brune sourit alors, déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la fille aux cheveux noirs, avant de murmurer, tout près de son oreille.

– Sache-le, je t’aime, Marinette.

La concernée sentit ses joues la brûler d’autant plus, alors qu’elle répondait, de manière plutôt chaotique.

– C’est que…Je dis pas…Je sais pas…Adrien et toi…Enfin, je…

– Ne t’en fais pas, tu n’es pas obligée de répondre. Bon, on va en cours ?

Et sur ces mots, elle avait attrapé la main de Marinette avant de la traîner derrière elle, étant donné que la jeune fille était perdue dans des réflexions intenses sur sa situation sentimentale.

Après cette discussion, Alya avait été beaucoup plus entreprenante, ayant prévenu sa meilleure amie au préalable que, si elle faisait quoi que ce soit qui la dérangeait, elle arrêterait sur le champ.

Cependant, le fait que les deux jeunes filles se tiennent la main beaucoup plus régulièrement, et soient encore plus tactiles qu’auparavant fut remarqué par Adrien, qui n’avait jamais remarqué les avances qu’Alya faisait à Marinette. Et ainsi commença la guerre.

Bon, ok, guerre était un bien trop grand mot. Mais bon.

– Alya…J’ai bien vu ton petit jeu avec Marinette…

– Et tout le monde a remarqué le tien depuis des semaines, tu sais ?

Le blond fit la moue.

– Mais pourquoi dès que j’ai commencé à m’intéresser à elle ? Tu veux m’empêcher d’être avec elle ?

– Oh, non ! C’est juste…ça fait depuis plus longtemps, mais elle a pris longtemps à le remarquer…Ce n’est pas ma faute si elle y a fait attention dès que tu as commencé à lui faire des avances.

La brune semblait presque amusée par la situation.

– Mais…Pourquoi ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Quelle question, parce que je l’aime. Honnêtement, je ne l’ai jamais caché…Bon, je ne l’ai jamais dit non plus, mais bon…Et puis, ça ne la dérange pas, elle est parfaitement au courant de mes intentions et de mes sentiments…Elle l’est aussi pour toi ?

Adrien hocha la tête.

– Elle n’a jamais été dérangée, du moins elle ne m’en a jamais fait part.

– Je vois, je vois…Enfin, fait attention, parce que j’ai l’avantage d’avoir toujours pu interagir de manière naturelle avec elle…Et pas toi !

L’alter-ego de Chat Noir eut un sourire amusé, et répondit.

– Alors, oui…Mais non !

Et sans donner plus d’information à Alya, qui ne cessait de poser des questions sur ses mots, il s’en alla.

Le fait est qu’elle comprit vite de quoi il s’agissait.

Parce qu’elle n’était pas si stupide que ça, non plus.

C’était juste après un combat où Rena Rouge avait été requise. Enfin, après le combat, et pendant aussi. Parce qu’elle avait bien remarqué que Ladybug réagissait un peu de la même manière que Marinette lorsqu’elles entraient en contact. Mais ça s’était surtout joué à la fin.

– Eh bien, Ma Lady…Je vois que tu as ramené de la concurrence pour le combat.

– Déçu de perdre tes privilèges, Chaton ?

Et juste avec cette interaction, ainsi que le souvenir des réactions de l’héroïne coccinelle, l’héroïne renarde réalisa.

– Attendez une minute…

Les deux la regardèrent, intrigués, et la jeune fille se contenta de sourire et d’aller déposer un baiser sur la joue de l’alter-ego de Marinette avant de lancer.

– Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par « oui, mais non »…Dommage, j’aimais bien le Ladynoir !

Le visage de Ladybug prit la couleur de son costume, et elle bredouilla.

– D-De quoi tu parles ?

– Ceci explique donc pourquoi tu savais que j’étais chez Marinette, ou plutôt chez toi, pour me donner le Miraculous…

L’héroïne soupira, et déclara.

– Bon, ok…Génial…J’expliquerais la situation à Maître Fû en lui rendant le Miraculous du Renard…Je te dépose et je reviens ?

– Eh ! Alya dort chez toi ? C’est pas juste, je veux venir aussi…

– Désolé, KittyCat, privilège de meilleure amie ! Lança Alya, qui venait de se dé-transformer.

– Pff…Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

Et sur ces mots, il rentra chez lui, tandis que Ladybug déposait sa meilleure amie sur son balcon, avant de passer chez maître Fû. Le Gardien fut compréhensif, et autorisa Adrien et Marinette à garder leurs Miraculous.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que Tikki se rechargeait toujours, l’alter-ego de Ladybug discutait avec elle.

– J’ai l’impression qu’ils avaient oublié que j’étais là lors de leur dernière discussion…

La Kwami rigola légèrement.

– Je crois que c’était le cas.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, la jeune fille vit que sa meilleure amie était plongée dans ses pensées.

– Hey. Je suis de retour.

– Oh ! Il ne va pas te prendre ton Miraculous, hein ? J’ai pas envie que tu le perdes à cause de moi…

Marinette sourit légèrement en voyant l’inquiétude sur le visage d’Alya.

– Non, ne t’en fait pas. Il a été compréhensif. Il faudra juste que tu fasses beaucoup plus attention pour ne pas être akumatisée.

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa son carnet à dessin, et commença à créer des tenues, tout en discutant avec la fille aux yeux noisette.

– Il n’empêche que j’ai plein de question à te poser ! Tu es Ladybug…Et Adrien est Chat Noir…Mon dieu, tu savais que j’ai eu un crush sur Ladybug jusqu’à que je tombe amoureuse de toi ?

La concernée rougit brusquement, mais continua à dessiner.

– N-Non…Tu ne m’en as jamais parlé…

– J’étais pas très subtile par rapport à ça, tu sais…Rigola la créatrice du Ladyblog.

– Probablement…

Et toutes les questions suivantes tournèrent autour de son identité secrète. Au bout d’un moment, Marinette bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Tu devrais aller dormir.

– Nah…Je veux finir cette tenue…

Elle sentit Alya s’asseoir juste derrière elle, puis poser son menton sur son épaule, pour regarder ce qu’elle faisait.

– C’est joli…Mais si tu fais ça en étant fatiguée, tu vas peut-être ne pas être satisfaite de ça demain.

– Mais c’est bon…Je suis pas fatiguée

Et son dernier mot avait été accompagné d’un long bâillement.

– Tu disais ?

– Je m’en fiche. Je vais finir ça.

La brune soupira face à l’obstination de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, en faisant cela, elle remarqua qu’un frisson parcouru son corps, alors que ses joues se parèrent une nouvelle fois de rouge.

– Oh ?

Elle n’entendit qu’un grognement en réponse.

– Donc, tu refuses d’aller dormir ?

– Exactement.

– Okay…

Alya déposa alors ses lèvres sur le cou de la jeune fille, récoltant une légère exclamation de surprise, ainsi qu’une pause de quelques secondes dans l’action de cette dernière.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller dormir ?

Ne serait-ce que ça fit réagir Marinette.

– B-Bien sûr. Tu ne m’auras pas comme ça. Je. Finirai. Ce. Dessin.

La brune continua alors ce qu’elle faisait, remarquant bien que la fille aux cheveux noirs penchait légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, pour lui laisser plus de place, et qu’elle avait presque arrêté de dessiner, la raison était qu’elle avait fermé les yeux pour plus apprécier le contact, mais ça, Alya ne le savait pas.

– Alors~. Tu t’arrêtes, maintenant.

– Jamais !

La styliste repoussa le visage de sa meilleure amie, secoua la tête, et se replongea dans son dessin. Bon, essaya de s’y replonger, parce que ce qu’il venait de se passer tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Pendant ce temps, Alya cherchait un autre moyen de faire céder Marinette, pour qu’elle aille enfin dormir. Parce qu’elle savait bien qu’il lui restait encore une bonne heure de dessin, et ça, c’était si elle n’était pas fatiguée.

Finalement, elle eut son idée, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu’elle passa sa main sur la taille de Marinette et bougea les doigts.

– Ah ! Arrête ça ! C’est pas drôle !

L’effet fut immédiat, et la jeune fille posa son carnet et son crayon pour éviter d’abîmer ses affaires, tandis qu’elle essayait de se débattre pour que sa meilleure amie arrête de lui faire de chatouilles.

– Promets-moi que tu vas dormir, et d’accord.

– J-Jamais ! Répondit-elle, entre deux éclats de rire.

Alors la brune continua, jusqu’à que la trappe de la chambre s’ouvre, et que Tom fasse passer sa tête.

– Faites moins de bruit, les filles. Certains essaient de dormir dans cette maison.

– Pardon ! Lâcha Alya.

Et une fois que la trappe fut refermée, les deux éclatèrent de rire, se retenant de faire le moindre bruit.

– J’y crois pas, t’es obstinée quand tu t’y mets…Râla Marinette.

– Tu pensais l’être plus ?

– Oui.

La fille aux yeux noisette eut un sourire victorieux, et se laissa tomber à côté de celle aux yeux bleus, qui soupira.

– T’as gagné, je vais dormir.

– Je sais, je gagne toujours. Et crois-moi, je compte bien gagner ton cœur, aussi.

Le visage de la fille aux cheveux noirs s’enflamma, et son regard se posa sur les lèvres d’Alya, qui étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Elle leva une main tremblante et la déposa sur la joue de la brune, avant d’approcher son visage, et de murmurer.

– Ce serait assumer que tu ne l’as pas déjà fait.

Puis de rompre le peu de distance qu’il restait entre elles. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle embrassait quelqu’un, c’était la troisième, d’ailleurs, mais…Une des fois avait été obligatoire, et l’autre oubliée. C’était donc la première fois qu’elle embrassait _réellement_ quelqu’un. Elle n’avait que trop conscience de la main d’Alya, qui s’était délicatement posée sur son dos, tandis que sa langue quémandait l’accès à sa bouche en passant sur ses lèvres. Marinette poussa un soupir de satisfaction et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Elles se séparèrent peu de temps plus tard, haletantes et les joues rouges.

– Je t’aime, Alya…

Adrien avait la situation pleinement acquise depuis toujours, mais au final, c’était Alya qui avait ri la dernière. Littéralement, d’ailleurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ? Qui avait VRAIMENT cru qu'Adrien pouvait avoir une chance ?
> 
> C'est rare, avec moi. x)  
> En vrai, une autre fin était prévue, mais j'ai pas pu me résoudre à la faire, donc...Je vous la met ici.
> 
> Fin Bonus :
> 
> Ce jour-là, Marinette se rendit en cours, comme toujours. Elle était de bonne humeur, et la voir sourire ainsi fit fondre Alya.
> 
> – Hey, Mari !
> 
> Elle s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras, mais vit que sa meilleure amie venait de faire un pas en arrière. Elle se rétracta alors, comprenant bien qu’il se passait quelque chose.
> 
> – Hm… Alya… ?
> 
> – Oui ?
> 
> Elle s’inquiétait, le ton qu’avait utilisé la fille aux yeux bleus n’indiquait rien de bon pour elle.
> 
> – Je…J’aurais peut-être dû t’en parler, et à Adrien aussi, plus tôt… Surtout après qu’on se soit embrassées… mais… Vous preniez ça un peu comme une guerre… Et j'avais pas trop envie que ça se passe comme ça pour elle aussi… Je… Ces derniers temps, je me suis pas mal rapprochée de Kagami…Et…
> 
> Elle n’avait pas encore fini sa phrase que la brune avait compris.
> 
> C’était Kagami la dernière à rire.


End file.
